One Mind, One Heart, One Love
by MINDFR3AK13
Summary: This is just a one shot of what I think should have happened after the ISOBEL episode… Pure FANGBANGER SMUT! Pure Damon/Elena Feel free to review! I do enjoy reading those maine! lol


Authors Note: I own none of these characters from the Vampire Diaries…and this is just a one shot of what I think should have happened after the ISOBEL episode… Pure SMUT! Pure Damon/Elena

-This goes to my inspiration-Mika, you are awesome! And you're right…we all have a little Damon in us…*smirks*

And here we go!

…..The Vampire Diaries….

Elena walked into the boarding house like it was her own home. She knew he was there, and she came over with every intention of talking to him and with no time for second guessing herself or talking herself out of it she called out his name.

"Damon!" Elena called out and heard some shuffling upstairs. Elena walked up the stairs quietly, not forgetting why she came. She didn't care what Damon was doing, he would talk to her.

Elena walked into his room and squinted in the dim light of the room, still unable to see him.

"Hello Elena…" Damon said huskily as she turned to face him and seen him standing in the doorway.

She was about to say something but was stunned by Damon's appearance. He was standing in front of her, nothing but a towel on, and common sense told her that she just caught him as he was coming out of the shower. Her lips parted to say something but she stopped herself.

_What was I here for again?_ Elena thought to herself as Damon looked at her and smirked devilishly.

"You know, its not nice to stare Elena." Damon said dilating his eyes playfully before walking past her closely, so close that some of the water from his shoulder, arm and chest got on her tank top.

Elena stumbled back a few steps and tried to force down the knot she had in her throat.

"What brings you to visit little old me?" Damon asked walking to his closet, his back still facing Elena.

"I have questions…" Elena said fumbling with her fingers while she tried to form the right words,

"Oh is that so?" Damon asked turning to face her and raising his eyebrow. "I'm not Saint Stefan so I doubt I'll be able to help-"

"Its about you." Elena spat out. "Not Stefan."

Damon squinted at Elena and cocked his head to one side.

"What about me?" Damon asked as Elena tried to keep her eyes on Damon's glare but felt weird when Damon smirked at her and wound up looking at his chest.

"Its kind of hard to talk to you when you have no clothes on…" Elena snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm air drying, looks like you'll have to deal with it…unless of course you can't keep your hands to yourself." Damon said as he raised his eyebrows playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon turned back around to the closet to pick out his clothes.

"Its about what Isobel said." Elena said as Damon froze with the button up shirt in his hand and his jaw clenched.

"What about what she said?" Damon said looking down at his shirt.

"Is it true?" Elena said as Damon turned to face her, shirt in his hands. "Are you in love with me Damon?"

Elena's words made Damon's jaw clench up and she could see his back tense up. Damon turned to face Elena, squinting his eyes at her.

"Does it matter if I am or not Elena? You already picked my broody little brother." Damon snapped onto the defensive and Elena looked down to the floor out of guilt. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and could tell he was a little on edge.

"I…just…had to…know Damon." Elena said breaking their gaze and spinning around on her heel to face his door. "I should go."

Damon realized how defensive he was and looked down guiltily but looked at Elena as she turned to walk away from him. He took in Elena's figure and smirked. Elena walked with her head down and before she could stop herself, she practically ran into Damon's chest. Elena looked up at him and stumbled a few steps back.

"You're right Elena." Damon said as Elena looked at him like she'd seen a ghost. "You shouldn't have came here." Damon said taking a few steps toward Elena and she took a few more steps back until her back was against his dresser. "But if you really want to know, fine…I'll tell you." Damon sighed closing the space between them.

"I do love you Elena." Damon said taking in Elena's scent and taking notice of Elena's accelerated heartbeat. Elena dared to look away from him.

"Then why shouldn't I have come here?" Elena asked in a softer voice as Damon face closed in on her own, making her breathe hitch.

"Because you know what I've been hiding…I can't just let you leave." Damon said putting his hands on either side of the dresser, pinning Elena between him and the dresser.

"Damon…" Elena spoke softly as Damon's hands sat on top of hers on the dresser.

"You know what I realized…" Damon said his breathe against Elena's lips. "You wouldn't have came all the way over here to ask me if I loved you…" Damon said as he moved his head so that his lips were right next to Elena's ear. "…if you didn't have the same feelings about me rolling about in that pretty little head of yours." Damon said whispering in Elena's ear and Elena shivered against him in response.

Damon quirked his eyebrow and looked back into Elena's eyes, catching her breathing coming a bit ragged. Damon smirked playfully at Elena and Elena blinked a few times and remained quiet because she knew he was right.

"So I'll tell you what…we can pretend for one night, its just you and me here…no guilt, no compulsion…no pain." Damon said moving a few strands of hair out of Elena's face. "This is as real as it's going to get." Damon said leaning in closer to Elena's face.

Elena's eyes shifted from Damon's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes when he closed the distance between their faces. Everything in Elena told her to push Damon away and run to Stefan.

_We can pretend for one night…_Elena heard Damon repeat in her mind.

"You're move Elena…" Damon said lifting up Elena's chin with his finger.

"You tell me to stop and I will." Damon spoke nearly into Elena's lips as she parted them slightly in anticipation of Damon's kiss. Damon glanced into Elena's eyes once more and when he didn't hear any objections, he kissed her slowly. Elena let her eyes close as she kissed Damon back, and he let out a slight groan when Elena's tongue touched his.

Damon was being delicate about the situation and Elena moved her hands from the dresser and placed one of them on his chest while the other one went through Damon's hair, pulling him closer to him. Damon wasn't expecting Elena to taste so sweet to him and he broke away from the kiss slowly. Elena's eyes fluttered open to see Damon looking into her glossy brown eyes.

"Damon." Elena almost moaned out his name breathing in short pants.

"Elena…" Damon growled softly before taking her lips in his again, this time kissing her passionately and she returned the kiss.

Damon picked up Elena and sat her on his dresser, not breaking the kiss at all. His hands were caressing every part of her he could touch. He heard Elena whimper when he ran his hands under her shirt, pulling it up as he did so. He pulled her shirt over her head and watched her hair fall back over her shoulders.

Elena felt like her body was in shock as Damon slowly pulled down the straps of her bra, kissing her from her neck to each new exposed piece of flesh. He ripped off the bra when he got to her breasts.

"Oops." Damon stated smugly as Elena gasps at the sudden exposure of her breast. She wanted to say something about Damon's roughness, but only a moan escaped her as she shivered when Damon took her hard nipple into his mouth with his tongue and pinched and teased the other nipple with his hand.

"Oh…Damon." Elena cooed feeling herself getting moist. Damon smirked into her skin and lightly sucked at her nipple and Elena grabbed the back of Damon's head as she arched into him. He switched nipples in his mouth and pulled Elena closer to him and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his naked waist, pulling him closer to her. The friction between Damon's hard cock and the towel and Elena's own mound and her jeans touching his cock made both of them moan.

"Fuck Elena…" Damon said picking Elena up and carrying her to the bed. He laid on top of her and she now felt the full pressure of his cock rubbing against her jeans. Elena gasps looking up at Damon and he smirked down at her.

"You keep that up and I may have to taste you." Damon growled and within seconds he undressed Elena. "Maybe I will." Damon said voice thick full of lust.

Damon gently opened Elena's legs and planted kisses along the inner part of her thighs and Elena bit her lip.

Damon could smell her arousal and felt his own arousal throbbing as Elena's chest began rising and falling quickly.

_Stefan never…_Elena thought as Damon looked at her, a devilish smirk playing his lips.

"Elena, I'm not Stephen…and the things I'm going to do to you…" he said running her fingers down her thighs and she shivered. "…you'll never want to leave…" Damon said before sitting in between her legs.

Damon planted a kiss to Elena's mound before letting his tongue dart out, disappearing in between Elena's lips. Elena's eyes flew open wide at this new sensation she felt as Damon's tongue swirled around inside her. He was licking everything but her clit, letting the anticipation build up as Elena's body arched off the bed. Damon smirked and steadied Elena by placing his hand on her stomach, forcing her gently back to the bed.

"God you taste so good." Damon mumbled before slipping two fingers into Elena. Elena's began breathing quickly and nothing but moans escaped her.

"Da-dam-" Elena mumbled with one hand grabbing onto his head, the other holding onto his bed sheets.

Damon closed his eyes as he let his tongue finally touch Elena's swollen bundle of nerves. Elena's eyes wanted to roll into the back of her head and she was shocked about how Damon did things to her. She struggled slightly and moved away from him.

"Elena…" Damon chuckled. "Don't run…you want this." Damon said wrapping his arms around Elena's legs and pulling Elena back to his face. "Get. What. You. Want." Damon said reinserting his fingers and pressing on Elena's clit with his tongue before sucking on it.

"Damon…oh my…" Elena said gripping his sheets again. Elena's senses were all off, the only thing she could feel was Damon's tongue and fingers. Her body began tingling all over giving her a hint that she was close.

Damon continued pleasuring Elena and felt her walls began to pulsate around his fingers. Damon grew harder at this feeling and kept going as he felt Elena's fingernails scratch his head.

"Damon…I…" Elena said feeling like her skin was burning up. "I'm…Oh God Damon!" Elena moaned loudly as she climaxed harder then she anticipated.

Damon removed his fingers slowly and licked Elena's juices from them. He looked down at her and smirked. She looked beautiful.

"You didn't think that was all did you?" Damon asked pulling off his towel and propping his self up in between her legs. "We're just getting started…."

Elena was lost for words after the pleasure that had just been washed over her, but she thought she was hearing things.

_Did he just say…_Elena thought to herself and before she could finish her thought, she felt Damon enter her slowly.

"Elena." Damon growled as his lips captured hers just as she moaned loudly.

Damon entered her completely now and he could feel Elena's nails digging into his back, pulling him further into her. Damon mumbled something incoherently into Elena's ear, all she heard was him groan when he paced himself.

"Da-m-Dam…on" Elena breathed softly into Damon's neck as he began to speed up.

Damon lifted Elena up so that she was sitting slightly on top of him while he moved inside her, going deeper. She held on to him as he planted kissed down her neck to her exposed breast, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She whimpered slightly and Damon sucked her nipple and then moved to the other. Elena began moving herself down with every downward thrust and Damon looked into her eyes.

"Elena." Damon panted out feeling Elena muscles pulsate around his cock. "I need…to taste..."

_God I don't want to forget…_Damon thought.

Elena allowed Damon to move her hair to one side as he continued pumping in and out of her, moaning as he kissed her neck.

"Elena…please." Damon said feeling all the blood rushing to Elena's neck.

"Oh God Damon…" Elena moaned looking into his eyes. "I…love…you." Elena said as she felt her body ripple and grabbed the back of Damon's head and lightly pushed his lips to her neck. "Do it…"

Damon growled at her approval and slammed into her faster, making her close her eyes at her own release. Just as Damon was about to climax his self, he felt his eyes darken and his veins pulsating as his fangs came out and he nipped at Elena's neck. He rode out Elena's climax and entered his own, tasting Elena's blood flowing into his mouth. He shivered against her slightly, and he realized he would never feel the same for another person again…alive or dead. Much more to his surprise he managed to control himself. He swallowed one last mouthful of blood and pulled away from Elena's neck, his face returning to normal. Elena looked into Damon's glossy blue eyes and with one of her fingers, she wiped a drop of her running blood from his lip. He held her close to her, never taking his eyes from off Elena when he spoke.

"Hello…brother." Damon spoke and Elena turned to see Stefan standing in the doorway, tears daring to fall from his eyes.


End file.
